Love that is Unbroken
by baraven
Summary: Draco and Hermione fell in love but Draco is found with another girl!But Hermione still loves Draco!(I stink at summarys)(Plz review!)
1. Train ride

Note: All Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter One  
Train Ride to Hogwarts  
  
Hermione was staring out of the window in the train while Harry and  
Ron were excitedly talking about what's going to happen in the seventh  
year.  
Hermione was still thinking about the scene of her parents dying when a  
muggle murderer named Jordan Oldman stabbed them with a knife. Hermione  
took out her wand and cast a spell on that murderer. Hermione(in the train)  
was putting her left hand on her right wrist where the murderer had cut  
her. Hermione had been staying in The Burrow ever since they died. But the  
news that she had become Head Girl cheered her up a little.  
"Hermione!" Ron waved his hand in front of her.  
"Stop pulling a long face!" Ron said.  
Hermione's attention went back to Ron.  
"Stop thinking about that! By the way, do you know who the Head Boy is?  
They should have stated it in the letter." asked Ron.  
"I would like to know as much as you because I'll be sharing the same room  
with him!" said Hermione.  
"It certainly isn't a Slytherin." Said Harry, reading a book on quidditch.  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and in came Draco Malfoy, and the  
two dumb bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle beside him.  
"Well, looky who's here. Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood." Draco said  
sarcastically.  
Harry and Ron jumped up upon hearing that word, but Hermione pulled them  
back down.  
"Potty and Weasel are angry!" said Draco as he laughed sarcastically.  
"You'd better not create any trouble at Hogwarts, Malfoy. Hermione's the  
Head Girl." Said Harry, pointing his finger at Draco.  
"What!? You're the Head Girl!?" Draco spat.  
"Yes. Anything wrong with that? Afraid that I'll take points off  
Slytherin?" askd Hermione, folding her arms.  
"Let's go!" Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles as a threat  
to the three of them and left, slamming the compartment door.  
"I guess they're afraid now!" grinned Ron.  
"OUCH!!"  
The trio rushed outside to see what was happening. They saw Draco and his  
two bodyguards lying on the floor, rubbing their noses.  
"Why must they put a glass door here, and such a transparent one!?" said  
Goyle as he stopped rubbing his nose.  
"Serves you right, the three of you." Said Harry and the trio went back  
into their compartment.  
"They deserved it." Ron grinned.  
"Hermione, the snack lady is here, do you want some snacks? I'll go get it  
for you." Said Harry.  
Hermione then suddenly realized how hungry she was.  
"Sure." She answered.  
One minute later, Harry came back with his arms loaded with snacks. He put  
them on the compartment seat. Hermione took a chocolate frog and gave the  
wizard card to Ron, but she just couldn't help worrying a little...... 


	2. Sharing a room

Note: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 2  
Sharing a room  
  
The new year started with Dumbledore's short speech. He used a fork  
and knocked it on a goblet. The whole Great Hall's attention went to him.  
"Welcome back, students! I hoped you enjoyed your holidays! ("Certainly not  
with the Dursleys" said Harry.) Today, I am going to announce the new Head  
Boy and Head Girl! Can you please give a round of applause for Miss  
Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," Everyone looked over to the Gryffindor  
table and clapped.  
"And Mr Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and  
Gryffindors were shocked. Only the Slytherins clapped. Draco looked over to  
the Gryffindor table and gave her an evil smirk.  
"He's the Head Boy!? Did they make a mistake?" Ron asked.  
"I was already prepared for it. The way he acted when he knew I was the  
Head Girl, I already knew something was wrong." Said Hermione.  
"Good luck to you Hermione." Ron sighed.  
"Why good luck?" asked Hermione curiously.  
"You'll be sharing a room with him, so you have to bear with him a  
little."" Said Ron.  
"I guess you're right." Said Hermione as she sighed.  
Soon after, the feast began. Draco Malfoy kept looking at Hermione across  
the table giving her an evil smirk. Hermione ignored him.  
An hour later, the feast ended.  
"Prefects, lead the students back to their dormitorys." Said Dumbledore in  
his hoarse and calm voice.  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Said Hermione to Harry and Ron and bade them  
goodbye.  
"Bye." Harry and Ron said.  
On her way out, Hermione met Draco too.  
"Just my luck to be sharing a room with you!" said Malfoy.  
"Me too." Said Hermione. The two of them walked up the marble staircases to  
the seventh floor.  
"Password?" asked Sir Cadogan in his deep voice.  
"Felton Watson." Hermione and Draco said together. The portrait swung open  
and they went in together. While trying to get in, they got stuck at the  
hole.  
"Why can't you let me go in first!?" said Draco as he tried to squeeze  
through the hole.  
"Well, we WOULD be inside if you have lost some weight! And you should have  
heard of this phrase 'ladies first'." said Hermione, trying to squeeze  
through too.  
"Whatever!" said Draco. Finally, after five minutes of squeezing, they got  
through the hole. There was a kitchen in the room, and a sofa too.  
"Wow! Amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"Look, there's a note!" said Draco, pointing to a table. Hermione picked it  
up and read it.

Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,  
I hope you like this room. I would like to tell you that the room to  
the left of the kitchen is Miss Granger's room, and the room that is  
opposite the sofa is Mr Malfoy's room. And don't bother to wash the cups  
after you have drank finish your drink. They will be washed automatically  
by itself.  
Best wishes,  
Professor DumbledoreHermione put the note back on the table. She went to the kitchen to get a  
drink.  
"Don't drink everything, Granger! I want some too!" said Draco.  
"Don't worry, there is plenty of drink here!" Hermione's voice sounded  
through the kitchen. Draco stretched his body. Hermione came out of the  
kitchen with two cups of pumpkin juice in her hand.  
"Here. For you." Said Hermione.  
"Thanks." Said Draco, taking the cups from her hands.  
"She's not as bad as I thought..." thought Draco. He drinked his pumpkin  
juice and put it in the basin. Draco yawned.  
"I'm dead beat! Goodnight, Granger." He said, yawning.  
"Did you call me Granger?" Hermione asked him, frowning.  
"Oh." Draco then realized that he had just called Hermione by her proper  
name.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
"No...No... You'd better go to sleep since you are tired, we have lessons  
tomorrow."  
"Goodnight." He said once more. He went into his room and shut his door.  
"Did he really call me Granger? Or was it just because he was tired?"  
Hermione lied down on the sofa thinking hard. She suddenly realized that  
her eyes were shutting.  
"I'd better go to sleep." She said to herself. She opened her room door and  
shut it closed.  
"Wow!" she exclaimed as she stepped into her room. The bed was a king size  
one and her room had a dressing table. The room even had a bathroom. Her  
trunk was lying down beside her bed. Hermione went into the bathroom and  
changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep soon  
after......  
"YAWN" Draco came out of his room, his hair in a mess. It was seven  
o'clock in the morning. He saw Hermione in the kitchen making a cup of  
coffee, already in her Gryffindor robes. He went into the kitchen to make  
himself a cup of coffee for himself too.  
"Morning." Hermione said.  
"Morning." Replied Draco as he made a cup of coffee. Hermione went out of  
the kitchen carrying her cup of coffee. She sat on the sofa and sipped her  
coffee. Draco came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee too and sat  
down beside Hermione.  
"Well, how's your room?" asked Hermione as she sipped her coffee.  
"Great. How's yours?"  
"Good. Even got a king size bed." Said Hermione.  
"Me too." Replied Draco.  
Hermione finished her coffee and put it in the basin. The soap and the  
brush started to move by itself and the tap was automatically on. Hermione  
left the kitchen and went into her room. She locked the door. She changed  
into her Gryffindor robes and put her pin on proudly. On the pin read:  
'Head Girl.' Hermione swung her bag over her shoulders and went out of the  
room.  
"See you at the Great Hall later." Hermione told Draco and she pushed open  
the portrait.  
Hermione climbed down the marble staircase down to the Great Hall. She met  
Harry and Ron at the entrance. They went inside and sat down at the  
Gryffindor table.  
"So... How's sharing a room with Malfoy?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione.  
"Well, maybe it isn't so bad after all......" 


End file.
